Ti proteggo
by Rikka Yomi
Summary: Mukuro est un chef, et comme tous les chef, il a des subordonnés. Il est un chef froid, cynique et sans pitié... en apparence. "Ne pleure pas, je te protègerais". 6996, pour Li-chan05 !


**Ti proteggo = je te protègerais **

**Auteur : **Rikka-yomi

**Dédicace :** Li-chan05

**Résumé :**Mukuro est un chef, et comme tous les chef, il a des subordonnés. Il est un chef froid, cynique et sans pitié... en apparence. "Ne pleure pas, je te protègerais".

**Note :** Peu de 6996 sur ce fandom... alors j'ai décidé d'en faire puisque j'adore ce couple ^^ Avec Tsuna et Kyoya, Chrome est la seule avec qui je vois Mukuro... et ils sont si mignons ensemble que je ne peux qu'aimer =) En espérant que cet OS vous fera partager ma vision.

Parce que sans Chrome, Mukuro aurait perdu de vue la lumière.

– **Ti proteggo –**

« Kufufu... Tsunayoshi-kun, je veux ton corps, et je l'aurais... »

L'illusionniste disparaît dans un nuage de brume, et apparaît aux côtés de sa proie, lui passant deux doigts sous le menton.

« Dusse-je tuer le monde entier, je détruirais la mafia, et éradiquerais la vermine qui pullule en son sein... »

Son regard est froid et une étincelle de folie brille dans ses yeux. Tsunayoshi déglutit difficilement à cette vue.

Peur. Il a peur... Plus que devant Reborn, plus que devant quiconque... Même Xanxus ne lui inspire pas un tel sentiment de peur...

Parce que eux, donnent un minimum de sens et de valeur à la vie humaine... Même si Reborn joue avec sa vie comme un bébé avec son hochet, même si Xanxus considère tout être vivant comme un déchet... Chacun d'eux considèrent au moins la vie comme une valeur sûre...

Mukuro...

Tsuna ferme les yeux pour ne pas montrer l'étincelle de pitié qui les anime à son gardien de la brume.

Mukuro n'aurait pas aimé du tout savoir qu'il inspirait ce genre de sentiments à sa proie.

Peur, panique, colère, incompréhension et pourquoi pas folie, mais jamais un sentiment aussi... hautain que de la pitié.

Parce que Mukuro considère tout ce qui n'est pas sa vengeance comme quantité négligeable. Amis, ennemis, alliés, et anciens bourreaux, il voit leur mort, sans même voir leur vie...

Embrumé qu'il est dans sa toile de haine, tissée durant son enfance, Mukuro s'est embourbé dans sa quête désespérée. Il ne voit et ne verra l'essentiel - ses amis, et même Chrome qui l'aime en secret depuis si longtemps - que trop tard.

« Et... »

Mukuro recule légèrement son visage, pour voir le visage de sa proie, essayant d'anticiper ses probables protestations.

Tsuna rouvre les yeux et plonge ses prunelles ambrées dans le regard vairon de l'illusionniste.

« Sacrifieras-tu tes amis aussi sur l'autel de ta vengeance ? »

La réaction de Mukuro n'aurait pas pu être surprenante.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, et il esquisse un pas en arrière.

Il regarde Tsuna avec colère cette fois et ses yeux s'étrécissent alors qu'il saisit son " Boss " par le cou pour le soulever.

Tsuna se débat pour s'échapper, suffoquant à cause de la prise étroite du plus grand sur sa gorge.

« Juudaime ! »

La porte de la pièce s'ouvre en claquant, et Gokudera entre en courant, dynamites allumées à la main.

Tsuna aurait pu, il l'aurait sommé de les éteindre immédiatement, mais il ne peut émettre qu'un râle rauque, sa trachée comprimée.

Ce que voit Gokudera l'enrage au plus haut point, et il avance pour délivrer son cher boss, quand Chrome apparaît derrière Mukuro, éteignant les projectiles en y lançant de l'eau crée par illusion.

« Qu-... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, stupide femme ? Le Juudaime est en danger ! »

Chrome ne détourne même pas la tête pour voir la scène derrière elle et réplique au gardien de la tempête.

« Si telle est la volonté de Mukuro-sama, je n'interviendrais pas. La volonté de Mukuro-sama est toute puissante, nous ne sommes à ses côtés que pour l'aider à accomplir son rêve, quel qu'il soit, car il est celui qui nous a redonné l'espoir et le droit de rêver. »

Mukuro, en entendant la voix de Chrome, est comme sortit de sa transe, et l'observe par dessus son épaule, relâchant sa poigne sur Tsunayoshi qui en profite pour échapper à son agresseur et s'éloigner de lui.

« Tchh... Stupide femelle ! Ce n'est qu'un enfoiré qui profite de vos capacités pour atteindre un but égoïste et irréalisable ! »

Tsunayoshi, en observateur extérieur, voit bien l'air blessé de Mukuro à cette accusation, et veut intervenir pour faire retirer ses paroles à Gokudera.

Mais il n'a pas le temps de cligner des yeux que toute la scène s'est déjà déroulée sous ses yeux.

Chrome, mise hors d'elle à cause de Gokudera, s'est jetée sur lui trident en main, prête à l'embrocher.

Gokudera ne doit sa survie qu'à l'intervention providentielle de Yamamoto qui a contré le trident avec son sabre.

« Maa... maa... Chrome-chan, pas la peine d'en vouloir à cet imbécile! Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait ! » rit Yamamoto en regardant la jeune fille, ses yeux aux aguets scrutant ses muscles à la recherche du moindre signe de récidive.

« Qu- ! »

Alors que Gokudera allait s'insurger de la remarque de son sauveur, la voix inhabituellement dure et froide de son boss le coupe, tranchante :

« Évidemment que tu regrettes tes paroles, n'est-ce pas Gokudera ? »

Gokudera relève les yeux vers le brunet, et les prunelles ambrées semblent transformées en or liquide sous la colère de leur propriétaire.

Le gardien déglutit difficilement et détourne le regard en murmurant un « bien sûr », qui ne semble pas convaincre Chrome puisqu'elle le menace à nouveau de son trident, Yamamoto ajustant sa position pour l'empêcher d'occire l'imbécile derrière qui l'aurait pourtant bien mérité.

« Comment oses-tu dire ça, espèce de... »

Elle s'apprête à attaquer à nouveau, faisant se tendre Yamamoto et Tsuna, quand une main se pose sur son ventre pour la retenir et qu'un autre l'entoure, caressant sa joue avec douceur.

« Oya, oya... ma tendre Chrome, cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue ainsi... Et quel langage... »

La jeune fille ouvre grand les yeux mais ne bouge pas. Son expression colérique laisse place à une autre, plus triste.

« Mais Mukuro-sama ! Il n'a pas le droit de dire... ! »

Le pouce de la main qui lui caressait la joue se pose sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer de se taire, alors que l'autre main la tire en arrière, l'attirant contre le torse ferme et chaud de son maître qui la serre fortement contre lui.

« Shhh... Calmes-toi Chrome, ton cœur ne va pas tenir... »

« Je m'en fout ! »

La réplique de Chrome met bouche bée les personnes dans la pièces, à part Mukuro qui ne fait que sourire avec indulgence à la révolte de son alter ego.

« Et bien pas moi, ma douce Chrome... Tu ne voudrais pas me blesser, non ? »

Chrome semble se résigner et baisse la tête en fermant les yeux. Tsuna, Yamamoto et Gokudera se figent en voyant des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

Un soupir de Mukuro ramène leur attention sur le plus âgé, et ils sont surpris de voir un air peiné peint sur son visage.

L'illusionniste leur lance un regard un brin agacé, puis retourne Chrome pour qu'elle lui fasse face, et qu'elle tourne le dos aux autres. Il s'agenouille devant elle, disparaissant de leur champ de vision, puis se met à murmurer tout bas.

« Chrome, ma douce Chrome... »

La jeune fille rouge ses yeux embués et les plonge dans le regard vairon si troublant.

« Quand j'étais jeune, et que... » Les mots semblent se bloquer dans la gorge de Mukuro, mais personne ne dit rien, le fixant patiemment. « ... je suis sorti de l'enfer, j'ai cru que ma vie était finie, que je ne vivrais plus jamais comme avant, que je ne pourrais plus jamais connaître et sentir l'amour des personnes m'entourant. »

Il esquisse un sourire et effleure la joue de Chrome avec douceur.

« Je vivais dans les ténèbres, et je ne pensais plus jamais en sortir... Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir trouver ne serais-ce que la volonté de le faire... »

Un silence, et tous retiennent leur souffle.

« Puis je vous ait rencontrés. Si blessés par la vie, mais pourtant... intacts. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible. »

Il s'est redressé et marche maintenant vers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à tout le monde pour leur cacher son visage, pudeur ou honte inutile, mais tellement représentative du personnage qu'ils ne peuvent que sourire faiblement.

« J'ai eu envie de vous préserver, de vous protéger... Parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vous ait permis de vivre à nouveau, c'est vous, qui par votre vie, m'avez ramené à la mienne. M'avez redonné un but. Vous protéger à tous prix... Même si vous souffrez, même si vous devez vous battre, je voulais protéger cette lumière... »

Il marque une pause, se retourne vers eux, ne voyant que Chrome. Il se mord la lèvre, comme hésitant, puis se décide, avance d'un pas, et serre Chrome dans ses bras.

« J'ai vécu, et supporté le fardeau de cet œil maudit, supporté l'enfermement et la privation de mon corps toute ces années, uniquement grâce à vous tous. Grâce à toi. Alors ne pleure plus. Jamais. »

Il embrasse le front d'une Chrome en larme, essayant tant bien que mal de sourire à son tendre Maître.

« Ne pleure plus Chrome, parce que je serais là. Je te protégerais. »

.

Chrome sanglotant ne remarque pas son boss partir de la pièce, sans un regard en arrière et un sourire gravé sur les lèvre.

Tendre.

Doux.

Le ciel qui protège en secret les amants de la brume.

Yamamoto enlace Gokudera et le traîne hors de la pièce. Yamamoto a perdu son sourire benêt pour un fugace, éclairant ses yeux d'une toute autre lueur, regardant avec amour un Gokudera bien trop calme.

C'est à son tour de consoler son âme sœur.

Et qui mieux que la pluie pour apaiser la tempête ?

–

Oublieux de tout, plongé dans leur monde Chimérique, les deux êtres de brumes échangent un tendre baiser.

Et quand, en rouvrant les yeux, Mukuro aperçoit le sourire radieux et si doux de Chrome, il comprend...

… Il comprend qu'il a fait le bon choix...

Il referme les yeux et serre son trésor contre lui, détournant la tête pour regarder le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte.

« Tu as ta réponse, n'est-ce pas, Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

–

Entrant dans son bureau, Tsunayoshi se fait happer dans l'étreinte possessive du gardien des nuages.

Ce dernier fixe durement les marques bleuâtres sur le cou de son amant, avant de plonger ses prunelles d'obsidienne dans celles ambrées.

La question muette fait sourire le chef Vongola qui se retire de l'étreinte et se dirige vers son bureau.

Alors qu'il s'installe devant le travail qu'il lui reste, Kyoya se perche tel un oiseau de proie sur un accoudoir du fauteuil de ministre, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner.

Tsuna continue de l'ignorer, enrageant de plus en plus le carnivore à ses côtés, mais avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, Tsuna effleure la main de l'ancien préfet de ses doigts chauds, et souffle ces quelques mots.

« J'ai eu ma réponse, et j'en suis satisfait. »

Un sourire de contentement étire les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux de jais, et, sans chercher plus en avant, attrape un dossier posé sur le bureau.

Il a confiance en Tsunayoshi.

Il a confiance en son boss.

Parce que le ciel est le seul à être omniscient.

Et que cela lui convient parfaitement comme ça...

Rikka-yomi :  
Na ! J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de mettre d'autres couples x_x ! Bref, en espérant que ça vous aura plut ^^ Je vous aime ! Pour de vrai et tout et tout !


End file.
